


The God of Post-Orgasmic Clarity

by mariaco790



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Magical Orgasms, Masturbation, Maybe more plot with a little porn, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Thor has naughty thoughts, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaco790/pseuds/mariaco790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has always felt a bond with the Earth and wants to know why.  He remembers a technique he learned from the sexually advanced Elves in Alfheim.  Loki helps guide him through it, and together they uncover something important about Thor.  There is an actual Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a quick smut-fic. Then while writing it an actual plot developed. And what started as porny one shot is now a plotty multi-chapter fic. So come for the porn! Stay for the Plot!

Thor had long since felt a bond with Midgard. The first time he had visited the realm in his youth had been an incredible experience. He felt stronger, faster, invincible. Just being there had filled him with such an amazing strength that he had wondered if he was actually The God of Earth, as well as The God of Thunder. When he had asked Odin if that was true, Odin had told him he was ridiculous and told him to never speak of it again.

Obviously he ignored him and went to his mother. Frigga was one of the Vanir, in many ways she was more knowledgeable and insightful than his father. She could help him. When he asked her, Thor had seen a flash of pain spread across her face. She also told him no, held him close, told him she loved him and sent him on his way. As Thor left her chambers he could see her eyes start to well up. He made a vow that day to never ask her about his relationship with Midgard again, he didn't want to ever hurt his mother. But it still didn't quash his curiosity.

As the centuries passed, Thor made frequent trips to Earth. At first, when the people of the Northern Lands prayed for his help. And then as the old ways died off he travelled to other lands. He discovered many cultures, interacted with fascinating people, and may have accidentally influenced a few legends. His bond with Midgard never easing.

Long after the Norse people had forgotten their Gods and accepted a new religion, Thor returned to that land. He had always felt a draw to that part of Earth. He had always thought it was because his pantheon had ruled over that land, but none of the other Asgardians felt the same way. Loki in particular had always felt there were far more interesting parts of Midgard. He had always liked the barren, snow-covered landmass in the southern hemisphere. But this was Thor's place, and he wanted to know why.

He remembered once, on a diplomatic trip to Alfheim, the Light Elves had told him of a trick they use. Being a very sexually active race (Thor had bedded many, many maidens), they had many beliefs about sexuality. One of them (Leyar, Thor remembered her very well) had told him that after the act of physical love, they believed the mind was cleared and free. Many of their greatest discoveries, works of art, and political decisions came directly after sex. Thor thought this had sounded a little ridiculous, but he was much more brash and well, ...stupid, in his youth. But now he was determined to find out why he was so obsessed with Midgard, and was willing to try anything.

He looked around him, he was in a small clearing in a large forest, no one anywhere near him. He would prefer to do this with a woman, but the new religion spreading across the world strictly forbade a lady to engage in sexual activity unless she was married. Thor would have to do this alone. He undid the fastenings of his armour just enough to pull his member out. Stroking himself to completion (he wanted to do this as fast as possible) he came with a small shudder, messing his hand a little.

' _Well, not my best orgasm_ ' he thought. He waited. And waited, and nothing. He felt no differently, no great ideas or knowledge coming to him. Well he would just have to try again, praising his godly stamina and quick refraction period. He started tugging again to get himself hard.

"Brother, what the Hel are you doing?" Thor paled, then followed the voice to where Loki was leaning against a tree a few feet away, and looking slightly amused. 

"Please tell me you did not come all the way to Midgard just to relieve yourself in the woods." Thor tucked his semi-erect cock back into his trousers. 

"Go away Loki." He said. 

"Not until you tell me what you're doing." Asked Loki. 

Thor, annoyed, replied, "None of your business, what are you even doing here?" 

Loki rolled his eyes, "Mother wants to reupholster Father's throne, saying it hasn't been done in centuries, he is complaining, saying it's fine. The arguing has been going on for days, I needed to get away before they dragged me into it, so I tracked you down to warn you as well. Now tell me what you're doing." 

"You know what I was doing, Loki." Thor said angrily. 

Loki sniggered, " Yes, but why? I know the people on Earth are much more prudish than they used to be, but surely you could have someone to show your hammer to." 

Thor growled at him. 

"So tell me brother, why here?" 

Thor considered him, no way would Loki let this drop. He'd pester him, tease him and refuse to let Thor get on with it unless he knew. Loki had never been very good with boundaries. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. 

"If you must know, I'm trying to find something out." 

"How to extend how long you can last in bed? I noticed you to seemed to go alarmingly fast a few minutes ago." Loki said, giggling. "Stamina, dear brother. I never realised you had a problem with it all these years." 

Thor growled at him again. 

"Sorry, continue." Said Loki, trying to keep a straight face. 

"I think I have a connection to Midgard, but neither mother nor father will confirm it. I was trying to use a technique the Elves taught me." 

"Ah yes," Loki said as it dawned on him, "The Etter Sex Klarhet technique." 

Thor looked puzzled, "You've heard of it?" 

Loki feigned shock and outrage, "I am the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms!" 

"Well, technically Father is -" 

Loki cut him off and spoke more forcefully, "I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE NINE REALMS!" 

This time it was Thors turn to giggle. 

Loki continued, "Of course I have heard of it. And you were doing it all wrong." 

"I was?" Thor enquired. "How?" 

"For starters," Loki began, "You weren't enjoying it. The Elves are a very sexually centred people. Lovemaking isn't a chore, it is something to be cherished. Most Elves aspire to be better at sex. 

"So I'll guide you." He finished. 

"Loki, don't be ridiculous, you are not talking me through masturbation. Leave, I can do it myself."

Loki rolled his eyes again. "Thor, your magical talents have always been somewhat lacking, you need my help. And also, I too have always been curious why this realm agrees with you so much. I want to find out why. So. Strip." 

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be such a prude, I have seen you naked many times before." 

"Not like this...". Thor trailed off. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. But he probably would need Loki's help. Resigned to his fate he began removing his clothes, pointedly not looking at Loki while he did so, this did not need to get weirder. When he was fully bare he chanced a look at Loki, only to find his brother smirking at him. 

"What now?" Thor asked. 

"Just start working yourself up, but take your time, enjoy it." 

Thor closed his eyes and began pulling at his member, trying to imagine any other scenario than this one. He tugged and tugged, and even after a few minutes, was still completely flaccid. This was just too weird from him. 

"Need some help getting it up?" Said a female voice. 

Thor turned to Loki to find he had taken the form of a very attractive woman. A very attractive _naked_ woman. One hand gently massaging her rather large breasts, the other moving down her stomach to reach her..." 

"Loki stop that! Not helping!" 

Pleasuring himself with his brother was strange. Pleasuring himself _to_ his brother (no matter what form he took) just seemed wrong. Loki changed back and began smirking again. Thor ignored him and tried to get back to the task at hand. 

He eventually did start to get hard and began working himself. He cupped one hand on his balls, rolling them in his fingers as the other gripped his cock. Stroking, Thor fought hard to keep it as pleasurable as possible. His hand slowly ran up and down his dick. His fingers occasionally rubbing circles around the tip, spreading the pre-cum already beginning to leak along his length using to slick it up. He brought his other to the base of his cock and held it out and used the other one to stroke it. 

"Whenever you feel yourself getting close, start to use your natural magical abilities, tie them into your orgasm." Loki said from the side. 

Thor let go of his cock and looked to Loki, pretending not to notice that his brother was staring at his dick.

"Loki! I am the God of Thunder, my natural magical abilities can get very destructive."

"Just trust me, _brother_ ". 

Thor didn't like the way he said that last word, slowly, maybe even seductively. Thor noticed that Loki also appeared to be sporting an erection of his own, bulging in his trousers. 

He closed his eyes again, tried to picture a beautiful woman sucking him as he stroked. But all he could picture was Loki's female form, and he felt fine with that. Her hand deftly working in her wet folds, her mouth wrapped around his dick. Thor's hand buried in her hair as he guided her head, his head, ...Loki's head. Loki's mouth on him, Loki stroking himself. 

Thor was confused. But Thor was horny, and harder than he'd been in ages. He was already beginning to feel that wonderful heat spread through him. He glanced over to Loki again at the side to see that he was staring intently at Thor's dick. He had pressed a hand to his own crotch. 

_Loki was getting off on this._   Thor realised. 

Loki was getting off on Thor getting off. Thor was getting off on Loki getting off at Thor getting off! 

Thor was still very very confused, and he didn't care. He was definitely enjoying this. Thor looked to him again and saw that he had pulled out his own cock and was stroking it in time to Thor's movements. They caught each others eyes as their hands pumped in unison. Thor saw lust and desire in those eyes, and something else he wasn't sure of. He looked to Loki's dick again. It was ...nice? Thor had never thought of a penis as nice before, but Loki's definitely qualified. He'd never seen it hard before, it wasn't as wide as his own, but it was slightly longer. Thor wondered what it felt like. Thor wondered what it tasted like. 

_Wait, what_? 

Thor didn't like men. Thor didn't like penises, apart from his own. He had heard rumours Loki had been with men before. Thor hadn't confronted Loki on those rumours, because it wasn't his place to judge. People should be able to fuck who they want to fuck. 

And suddenly he was picturing Loki being fucked by a man. A muscular, blonde, faceless man. His brother screaming for more as the stranger ploughed into him. 

_His brother_... 

Yup, more confusion, more staring at Loki, more pleasure seeping through his bones. He was close. He and Loki were openly staring at each other now, not even trying to hide it. Loki's armour and clothing started to glow and fade away, and suddenly Loki was completely naked. 

Loki was completely naked. 

Thor had seen Loki without any clothing literally thousands of times. But he never noticed his body before. His chest wasn't as large as Thor's, but there was a nice muscle definition on it. Thor watched as a bead of sweat ran down from his neck, along his stomach and onto his crotch, where he was pumping away steadily. The head of his cock glistening with sweat and precum. Thor was close, very close. 

He tried to remember what Loki had said. 'Embrace the magic'. Thor closed his eyes again and tapped into his inner energies. He tried to focus and tie them into his pleasure. He could feel them mixing together. 

Shudders ripped through his body as he got closer to finishing. He moaned heavily under these new, strange sensations. He could feel rain on his skin and looked to the sky to see dark clouds forming, he heard rumbling in the distance. Magic and pleasure coursed through his veins so much that he could actually feel himself glowing. 

The clouds lit up, the rumbling grew louder, the rain grew heavier, the very air around them crackled with energy. He could hear Loki panting and moaning, he could sense his hand, both their hands moving furiously along their cocks. It overwhelmed him. He had never felt anything so intense, so incredible. 

He came with a yell. His body felt like it was exploding as his seed shot from him. Dozens of lightning bolts rained down from the sky to surround him. He tried to warn Loki but couldn't. He had lost control of his body as it continued to writhe and shudder. Everything was noise, and light, and pain, and overwhelming pleasure... 

...and then black.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning. He was awoken by a burning smell. He opened his eyes and things were different. He had collapsed after his orgasm and was now lying flat on his back on the ground. The skies had cleared again. The smell he realised was the ground. Dozens, if not hundreds of lightning bolts had come from above, and from Thor himself, and laid waste to the small clearing he was in. The ground was scorched and there wasn't a tree in a fifty foot radius that wasn't now just a charred stump. Everything looked destroyed.

Loki was sitting on the ground, leaning back against a blackened tree stump. He looked as exhausted as Thor felt. His hair was damp and body was soaked. But, fortunately unharmed. 

Thor was still panting, he didn't think he had the strength to even sit up, but he tried anyway. He pulled himself up enough to at least get his back off the scorched earth. He looked down on his body. His cock was completely spent, his balls felt painfully empty, and he was bone dry. Evidently the lightning had burned all the moisture off his body, as well as any traces of his semen. 

"I hate you, so much." Loki finally spoke.

Thor just laughed. "I take it it was good for you as it was for me?"

"You almost incinerated me. I had to quickly put up a force field once it started raining lightning, and had to contain the storm to this small area in case you turned this entire continent to ash. I'm wiped."

Thor laughed again. "Join the club."

Loki smirked at him. "So? Feel anything?"

Thor lay back down again and looked to the sky. He knew ...something. He now knew a lot of things. He knew he may see Loki as more than a brother now (he'd deal with that later), he knew that was the greatest experience of his life, he knew that he had the power to blow entire countries of the map with an orgasm (he had to laugh a little at that). He also knew what to do next. 

Summoning his strength, he stood up and walked over to Loki and reached an arm down to help pull him to his feet.  
He tried to avoid looking at his brothers eyes, and definitely tried to not look down at his dick. This had the potential to get very weird. Their relationship may have been ruined forever. But there were more important things at hand. 

He clapped Loki on the back and reached an arm out to the sky. "Brother, are you recovering? We have work to do." He announced as he walked a few steps away.

Loki replied, "I'm fine, just a little tired."

Mjolnir flew to Thor's hand from across the clearing. As soon as his hand gripped the handle, more lightning coursed through Thor and in an instant he was fully dressed and ready to set off. Beside him Loki waved an arm and clothing reformed around his body. Thor was slightly disappointed he didn't get to see him nude anymore, but it probably would have gotten a little distracting.

"Follow me when you can." Thor ordered. He swung his hammer and flew into the sky, leaving Loki alone on the ground.

Thor climbed higher into the atmosphere. He determinedly did not look back to the clearing when he reached a suitable altitude. Things with Loki had been strange back there. Tense, but also familiar. He really didn't know what to think. He knew he didn't want to lose his relationship with his brother. But part of him was crying out for more. More closeness, more of whatever just happened. More ...un-brotherly activities. But how did Loki feel? Loki had the been the one to suggest Thor do that. He had guided him through it. Thor had just thought it had been for the purposes of his research. To help Thor. To be a good brother. Entirely innocent.

But Loki had gotten aroused. Loki had gotten naked. Loki had gotten off. Loki had clearly enjoyed it as much as Thor had. Was it intentional? If Loki did like men, did he like Thor? Did Thor like Loki?

Thor looked around. He was high in the clouds. The world stretched out all around him. He closed his eyes again and focused his energies. With Mjolnir in his hand he fired a bolt of magical energy above him. It arced high in the air and far away. Many miles away. A mortal would have lost sight of it. But Thor's godly eyes kept track of it. Hundreds of miles to the north, it stopped. It hung in the air, to mark the land below it.

Thor swung his hammer again and made after it.

His flight has full of images of them in the forest, Loki directing him, Thor clapping him on the back (the only bit of touching they actually did), both standing naked together, Loki's dick while soft, Loki's dick while hard.

And then he remembered Heimdall. Heimdall would have seen them. Technically they didn't do anything together. He could pass it off as a folly of youth if Heimdall confronted him (he was still a young god, sort of). If he could see his brother bare, and no one think anyone strange, then this isn't much different. He was thankful Hemidall's abilities didn't include mind reading, and a little thankful he and Loki hadn't touched each other in any way during.

As Thor approached his destination the energy faded. It had taken him to the coast. From above he could see a small beach up against a cliff face. He landed. Ahead of him was a cave. Grasping Mjolnir tight he walked up into it. Using the hammer as a torch he could see that the cave extended back quite a bit. It looked ...familiar.

"Charming place." Loki said from beside him. Thor may have been the one that could fly, but Loki always had his own ways of getting around.

"I know this cave." Thor replied, trying hard not to think about how close Loki was standing. About how he could still smell the traces of semen on him.

"How?" Loki asked.

Thor ventured further into the cave. It was deceptively large, the passageway could easily accommodate Thor and Loki walking side by side. After a few minutes they reached a large room. The stone walls unusually smooth, the ground unusually flat. Mjolnir vibrated slightly in his hand. This room contained powerful magic. He looked to Loki, the expression on his face made it clear that he felt it too.

Thor walked around the room, taking in the sensations. Mjolnir was still shaking in his hand. Loki had spread his arms out and closed his eyes. He was trying to use his magic to read the room. As Thor reached the centre of the room he noticed an indentation on the floor. As if it had been hit by a powerful lightning bolt. One of his lightning bolts. He realised it at once.

Thor was born in this cave.

It made no sense. Why was he born in a cave in Midgard? Why not the Royal Palace on Asgard? Why would his parents hide this from him? He had so many questions. Loki looked just as perplexed as well after Thor told him. 

"I was wondering when you would come." A strange voice said. There was no one in the cave but Thor and Loki, but this voice, female, Thor noticed, seemed to come from all around them.

The energy in the room increased substantially. More than Thor gave out in the forest with Loki. Much more. Loki and Thor stood together, ready to fight if they had to.

A young woman appeared in front of them. 

"Hello, Thor. Loki." She said, her otherworldly voice filling every part of the cave. Her long hair seemed like it was made of gold. Her blues eyes felt as though they were piercing his very soul, and she wore a simple green dress to cover herself. Thor also noticed she was barefoot.

But her power was overwhelming.

Midgard had thousands of gods, and his father, Odin, was the most powerful. Equipped with the Odinforce he was one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. His power was vast and he was capable of incredible feats. And Thor could tell that this strange woman could make Odin look like a small child with a toy sword in comparison.

He had never felt a power so incredible. It dwarfed his and Loki's so much that he knew if this ended in a fight they would lose. Badly. 

"You know who we are." Thor asked.

"You are Thor. Son of Odin. And you are Loki, son of -" She stopped. Her eyes flashed for a second before saying, "His brother."

The brothers looked to each other, that was very strange.

Loki spoke up. "Do you know why we have come?" He seemed very nervous, terrified even.

"Yes."

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

She did not answer. But instead just smiled at him.

He tried a different question. "Why was I born here?"

"Your father wanted a child that grow to be more powerful than himself. A child whose power would not be just of Asgard but of other Realms. A child whose power was linked to the Earth."

Thor looked to Loki, he was scared. More scared than Thor had ever seen him. And Thor could tell his mind was working overtime to study this strange woman.

Thor considered her answer. "But my mother is not of Midgard or Asgard, but of Vanaheim. How would merely being born here make me of Earth?"

She did not answer again.

Beside him Loki gasped. Thor turned to him. His colour had paled considerably and he fell to his knees. He was bowing to her. The woman merely looked at him and smiled again. 

"That will not be necessary young trickster."

Loki started apologising profusely and gingerly climbed to his feet again. Thor was very worried. Loki knew who this woman was and was worshipping her. Loki was a God. He didn't worship anyone. People worshipped him. Unless...

"Gaea." Loki whispered. 

Thor paled. He was right. This woman was very, very powerful. Gaea was an Elder God. She was the embodiment of the Earth itself. One of the few things that all the gods of Earth agreed upon, was that Gaea created them. Gaea created all. She was the Allmother.

Allmother. 

Suddenly everything into place in his mind. Why his parents would hide the circumstances of his birth, his connection to Earth, his mother's pained face when he had asked her.

"You are my mother." Thor said quietly. Loki gasped beside him. Apparently he hadn't figured that part out yet.

She smiled at him again. "I have many children. I consider everyone to be my children. But you are different. You were born of me. A child of the Earth. That is why you are so strong. Odin required an heir more powerful than any other. One who would grow to become more powerful than him. Who would do what he couldn't.

"And you will. Your future is bright, my son. I see it well. You will save this Realm and all Realms in ways that you cannot yet imagine. Stop threats that seek to conquer this world! Unite all the Realms!"

Thor swore he saw a look of pride on her face as she said this. He was supposed to do great things. That was ...pressuring. But he had always known that he was to be king. A better king than Odin. 

"Odin did not wish for you to find out this way." Gaea added. "He would be most displeased to discover this. And your mother, Frigga would be heartbroken."

Thor thought about his mother. The woman who had raised him, knowing that he was not biologically hers. The woman who loved him regardless. The woman who had up with him all these centuries, even though she didn't have to. He found he didn't care. This woman, Gaea may have birthed him, but Frigga was his mother.

"I will not tell them." Thor assured her. And he wouldn't.

"I know you will not." She then looked accusingly at Loki.

Loki was babbling incoherently, but he had at least gotten some of his colour back. 

"I will make sure he doesn't either." Thor answered for Loki.

"See that he doesn't. The watchman, Heimdall, on the other hand will be a problem. He is loyal to Odin. His memory of these events will be changed."

Her eyes glowed again. 

'Well that takes care of the Heimdall problem'. He thought.

"And now it is time for you to leave." Gaea said to them.

As the cave started to pulse with energy again he quickly asked her, "Will I ever see you again?"

For a final time she did not answer and smiled again. There was a flash of light and suddenly Thor and Loki were back in the scorched clearing.

It took a few minutes before either of them said anything. Loki spoke first. 

"Lovely woman your mother." He joked.

Thor wanted to hit him with his hammer. He just wasn't sure which one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That went more than a little off track. My apologies. If you're still reading this, chapter 3 will be posted soon, and will deal more with Thor's pseudo-incesty feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

300 years. 300 years had passed since that fateful night in the forest. He thought the constant erections and sticky dreams would subside with time. And they did. Mostly. 

They never did get around to talking about it. Every time Thor tried something always came up, a diplomatic emergency here, a battle with the giants there. After a while he just stopped trying. His and Loki's relationship never changed. They had fought and joked no more and no less than before. It was as if Loki had completely forgotten. And maybe he had. Maybe Gaea had wiped his memory as well. Thor took this as a blessing. He loved his brother dearly. He didn't want their relationship to be spoiled with awkward encounters. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering if he and Loki could ever be anything more.

And then came the day that changed everything forever. Loki discovered he was not Asgardian, he was of Jotün. Loki discovered his family had lied. And unlike when Thor found out about his true parentage, Loki went through a phase that could only be described as 'Supervillain-y' (Thor would later thank Stark for that little phrase).

A memory and a feeling had reawakened in Thor that day, one he had spent three centuries trying to bury, and he realised, his brother was not his blood. Technically any feelings he had developed for him would be valid, incest be damned. A few weeks after his rebellion, and things had settled down a bit. Thor allowed himself to think. 

He found he could remember every detail about that night. Loki's lust and wanton look of desire. The way his naked body looked covered in sweat. The way he smelt after he came. It wasn't long before Thor was hard.

This was the first time in three centuries he had jerked himself to Loki without massive feelings of guilt and shame accompanying his orgasm. Yes, Loki was still his brother, and always would be, no matter how evil he turned and tried to deny it. But now Thor could enjoy these memories knowing that he was not technically breaking any unspoken laws. Knowing that he could see Loki as something more.

His body writhed with pleasure as he wanked. He threw his head back on the pillow of his bed as his hand worked expertly over his dick. Thor used his other hand to rub over his chest, lightly tracing along the lines of his muscles, gently pinching his nipples. He could feel that wondrous heat begin to spread through him.

He dug down to reach his magical energies, to link them to his rapidly increasing pleasure. The first time he had done this he almost turned Scandinavia into a smoking crater. But he was better trained now, knew not to use too much power. He knew if did it just right he could give himself a mind blowing orgasm without too much damage (a little was sadly unavoidable).

His natural electricity crackled over his skin. Little streaks of lightning coursing all over him. The pleasure grew as he stroked faster, his balls slapping against his skin, sweat running off his body. 

One final image of Loki straddling him was all he needed before he was came. His eyes rolled back into his head, he was seeing stars as he shot high into the air. He vaguely heard a clattering as his balls emptied.

He was panting heavily as he came down from his orgasm. He surveyed the room. Anything not bolted down had been blasted across the room. Nothing damaged, but it was a mess. He looked up, he had shot so high that his cum had actually hit the ceiling. His dick softened in his grip. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

He needed to return to the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short little chapter, but in the next one, Thor finally gets what he wants. Also in case it wasn't clear, this chapter takes place just after the events of the first movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor had been forced to destroy the Bifrost to thwart Loki's plans. Loki had fallen into the abyss to avoid capture, but there was no doubt in Thor's mind that he was still alive. His father hadn't the strength to send him to Earth with his own power. Loki had weakened him drastically. Asgard was cut off from Midgard.

For everybody else anyway.

Loki had once made a joke about his magics not being up to scratch. And he was right. Thor had always focused more on just swinging his hammer at his opponents, when it was actually capable of so much more. Mjolnir was forged from the core of a star and Odin had infused it with a portion of his own awesome power. Its strength was enormous, and combined with Thor's Godly powers, its potential was virtually unlimited.

Thor had spent the last few centuries fine-tuning his Eldritch abilities (and not just for his sexual activities). He was a much more accomplished magic user than before, and had taught himself quite a few tricks. Just a few of his new powers were the ability to cloak himself from Heimdall's senses (Loki would be proud of that one), cast illusions, create powerful force fields and even teleport.

Thor waited a few more weeks before returning to Earth. Asgard still needed him. His father was still recovering from his ordeal, and his mother had been distraught. He was forced to take his father's place on the throne, and be acting king, guiding Asgard through the cleanup process while providing the people with a trusted leader. His days were spent dealing with political matters, and his evenings were spent consoling his mother.

Finally, after a full month, normality returned. Odin resumed his position as king and his mother was coping better with her grief. He could slip away for a few days without things falling apart. His parents (especially Odin) had been uncharacteristically understanding when he told them he needed to get away from the palace for a while.

"You lost not only your brother, but your best friend also. Take all the time you need to process." Odin had told him.

Thor had left the next day. He flew out to the mountains beyond the city limits. When he had been a much younger God he often ventured out into the wilderness to get away from it all. Sometimes with Loki, sometimes alone.

He landed by the edge of a small lake that he occasionally liked to fish in. Summoning his and his hammer's magic, he swung Mjolnir in rapid circles until it pulsed with energy. He stopped swinging and fired two bolts of energy from the hammer. The first bolt flew above him and then spiralled down around him, then disappearing, cloaking him from Heimdall's vision. The second shot out in front of him, where it formed a small portal, barely big enough for Thor to travel through, but it would do. Thor walked into the portal and in seconds was transported to Midgard.

 

***

 

 

The forest was much different than the last time he was there. Smaller. From the air above it looked as if it was only half the size as it was three centuries ago. Mankind had cut it down. Thor growled. He hated when people harmed this world, _his_ world.

Locating the clearing was no easy feat. He had never committed the exact location to memory. It had just been a random spot he had picked deep in the woods. From high above he could see hundreds of small clearings, anyone of those green circles could have been his. Until he noticed one circle was different, greener than the rest. As he flew closer he could sense a small trace of magic coming from it.

He landed. The once scorched earth was no more. The grass was an unearthly green. Wildflowers of every colour covered the ground. Dozens of bushes and plants bearing fruit had sprouted all around. The burned stumps that had surrounded the clearing had been replaced with trees taller and greener than any other in the forest. The small area seemed to glow in the sunlight. It was truly beautiful. Thor realised he had unintentionally created this. The place had been touched by the power of a god. A god of the Earth.

Off to the side of the clearing, a tiny wooden cabin had been erected. Thor was wondering how it gotten there. The trees in this part of the forest had grown so close together, that a mortal wouldn't be able to carry in the required tools to build it. The humans had not ventured this far into the forest for logging yet. There were no roads, no paths. It was virtually untouched by man. And yet here was a dwelling. In _his_ spot.

Thor walked up to the cabin and let himself in. He didn't care if it was rude. These mortals had violated the sacred land of a God. He was pissed. These mortals would leave if he told them. If not, he would remove them against their will. As soon as he entered the cabin he realised that it was probably not mortals who had built it.

During his brief exile on Earth, Darcy had made him watch something called 'Doctor Who'. A television show about a strange man who travelled the universe in a small blue box, which was really a ship that was 'bigger on the inside'. This cabin was TARDIS-like. From the outside it looked to be just one small room, barely big enough for a single person. Inside however, it was perfectly large enough to house several people. The central room contained a small kitchen, eating table, and some very soft looking chairs gathered around a fireplace. To his left an open door led to a bathroom, and to his right another door led to a bedroom. This house had been constructed with magic, and judging by the gold two-pronged helmet on the table, someone very familiar had constructed it.

"Hello brother." Said a voice behind him.

 

***

 

Loki. Thor didn't know whether to hug him, hit him, or drag his ass back to Asgard and let Odin deal with him. He was confused. Very, very confused. Thor had figured Loki was hiding in the depths of space, far away where no one could find him. But here he was. Standing in a house on Midgard in a place he should know nothing about.

"How ..." Thor began.

Loki finished his question, "Am I here? Oh Thor you didn't think I'd be drifting through the cosmos did you. After I let go off your hand and fell into the abyss, I merely teleported to safety."

He strolled passed Thor and walked further into the cabin, collapsing onto the sofa and smirking at him. Thor's hand tensed around the hammer. Loki was being very casual about this. He didn't seem alarmed by Thor's unannounced presence, and didn't seem worried that Thor might attack him (Thor honestly hadn't decided if he would yet).

"How do you know about this place?" Thor asked.

Loki's smirk looked even sleazier than before. "How could I forget?"

"But," Thor argued, "When we left this place you never mentioned it again. Never shown any different behaviour towards me. I'd always assumed Gaea erased your memory as well."

"No, I merely pretended she had."

"But why?" Thor asked, a little too forcefully.

Loki stood up, his face had lost the smirk and was much more serious. "Because of you, brother. I valued our relationship too much. I didn't want you to freak out. It was easier to pretend it didn't happen, than to make you relive a night you would much rather forget."

Thor's mind was racing. Loki had never forgotten. He thought Thor would disown him, blame him, make him think Loki was a problem. He was trying to protect them both.

"Why did you build this place? Why did you come here?" Thor asked.

Loki didn't answer him, and turned his face from Thor's view.

"Loki, please tell me. I have to know."

Loki turned to look at Thor again, and he noticed that his face had changed. It was full of sadness. He closed his eyes before he spoke.

"300 years. I have thought about that night for over 300 years. Dreamed of it, remembered it every time I looked at your stupid face. I tried so hard to forget, but I just couldn't. When I realised I was my true heritage and left Asgard I needed somewhere to go. I came back to this place to find it had grown into a paradise. You had grown this wondrous Eden that night. I knew I had to stay, so I conjured this place."

Thor looked at him. This wasn't the man that not long ago had lied to Thor and tried to destroy Jotunheim. This was now a scared, sad man who been lost inside himself for hundreds of years. A man who had spent all those years trying to crush memories and feelings in fear that they would never be reciprocated. Thor knew it well. He had done the same.

He loosened his grip on Mjolnir and placed it on the ground. He walked closer to Loki and pressed his forehead to the smaller mans. Loki had spent all those years trying to protect and look after Thor. It was about time Thor returned the favour.

"Thor..." Loki whispered, "You too?"

Thor's mouth pulled into a smile, "Me too."

Loki started to smirk again, "We shouldn't."

"Give me one good reason why not?" Loki's smile just grew wider, which Thor took for an answer.

He gently pressed his lips to Loki's, finally after so long being able to taste them. Loki opened his mouth a little, allowing Thor access. Thor's tongue swiped across Loki's and began exploring Loki's mouth. Loki had tasted nothing like anything Thor had before. It was new. Exciting. He grinned and kissed him a little more forcefully. Loki whined softly as their tongues battled for dominance.

Thor needed more. Much more. He began guiding Loki to the adjoining bedroom, keeping his mouth locked on Loki's the whole time. As they entered the room Thor could feel his clothes start to remove themselves and rest on the floor in a trail behind them. Thor and Loki broke apart once he realised Loki had magically stripped them both naked.

Naked. Loki was naked.

Thor really enjoyed seeing Loki naked. His slim body was a perfect contrast to Thor's more muscled one. And his cock was perhaps even more beautiful than before. Thor watched as his dick grew under Thor's gaze until it was pointing skyward, his own dick did the same upon seeing it.

"Enjoying the view?" Loki asked, and he gave his manhood a gentle tug.

Thor just smiled at him and pushed him onto the bed, then positioned himself over him. He began laying kisses all down Loki's body, starting at his neck, tasting the slight salty sweat on his chest, gently teasing his nipples with his teeth until they hardened in his mouth. Loki was squirming under him, moaning gently, and Thor couldn't wait until he really had Loki screaming.

He eventually reached his destination. Loki's magnificent dick, somehow looking better by the second. Thor reached a hand to grab it by the base to hold it up. He'd waited three centuries for this. He was going to treasure it.

Thor gently pressed a kiss to the tip of Loki's dick, and then began swiping the precum that had began leaking all over the head with his tongue. Loki groaned appreciatively above him. Thor finally took him into his mouth, slowly working down until his mouth met Loki's pubes. Loki's cock was buried in his mouth and he loved it. Loki had tasted like nothing he'd ever had before.

Thor had taken male lovers before. After his ordeal in the forest he'd realised he probably wasn't as straight as he always thought he was. He had taken a man to his bed shortly after to explore his new feelings. He very much enjoyed it, and proceeded to take more men to his bed when opportunity arose. The humans had a word for it, 'bisexual'.

Thor had certainly sucked a few dicks before, but this was already his favourite. Loki felt amazing in his mouth. His dick warm and heavy on his tongue, his head gently pressed against the back of his mouth, and his precum everywhere. It was incredible.

Thor lifted off his dick, and began sucking. He kept his mouth tight around his shaft and his tongue massaging whatever part of Loki it could reach. He had one hand gripped on the base of his cock, stroking it, and the other was rolling Loki's balls in his hand. From above Loki was moaning heavily, overwhelmed with the wet heat of Thor's mouth, and whispering his name, and buried one hand in Thor's hair to guide him.

As the minutes passed Thor continued his work on Loki's dick, sucking it hard and fast, never letting up. Loki was growing increasingly louder and his body was writhing more on the bed. His dick seemed to be getting harder. Thor's own erection ground into the mattress, leaking heavily and demanding attention. It was almost time to give it some.

Thor pulled his mouth off Loki's dick and his hand off his balls. Loki whined at the loss of contact, but Thor continued to stroke him with his other hand. He spread Loki's legs until his hole would be easily accessible. He shoved his fingers into his mouth and licked his fingers, coating them with a mixture of his saliva and Loki's own essence. When he felt they were slick enough. He pressed one of them into Loki's hole. Loki jerked heavily on the bed at the intrusion, and moaned loudly.

Thor pushed his finger in further, revelling at how warm and tight at felt. When it was all the way in he started to move it around, crooking it as Loki came apart above him. Thor couldn't wait to fuck him, but he needed to be patient. After a few minutes of one finger, he pushed in a second. Loki gasped heavily, causing Thor to freeze, pull his fingers out let go of his dick. Perhaps two had been too many too fast.

He looked up to Loki to find he has rummaging through a drawer in the nightstand. He threw a small bottle to Thor. Thor read it.

"Lubricant? What's that?" Thor asked.

"Something the mortals use, try it instead."

Thor shrugged and opened the bottle, pouring the strange substance over his fingers. It was very slick. He went back to Loki's hole and pressed his finger in again. It slid right in, Loki moaned in pleasure. Thor slowly slid a second finger in, finding it went in much easier than before. Loki seemed to agree as he was smiling and panting. Thor scissored the two fingers inside Loki, very much enjoying the noises Loki was making. Thor returned his other hand to Loki's dick to stroke it, this time with the lubricant.

Loki seemed very pleased. He was writhing around on the bed with his hands grasping the sheets for support. His face was contorted with pleasure and he seemed unable to form a coherent sentence, just moaning constantly, and whispering Thor's name. A few minutes later and Loki's hole felt ready for more. He pressed a third finger in. Loki gasped again, causing Thor to cease his movements.

"No, don't stop," Loki grunted, "Need it."

"Loki are you sure?" Thor asked.

"Just do it." Loki commanded.

Thor began stroking his dick again and very gently pushed a third finger into Loki. He knew it was very tight, but Thor needed to open him up if he really wanted to fuck him. When all three were in, he stopped for a few moments, to allow Loki to get used to it. Thor ground his hips into the mattress again. He was painfully hard, and there was an uncomfortable wet, sticky spot, from where he was leaking. His cock hadn't had any attention at all, and Thor needed relief soon.

Thor began working his fingers in Loki, pushing them in and out, crooking them until he felt one particular spot. The spot that caused Loki to cry out in pleasure once he touched it. Loki was coming undone from Thor's assault in his ass, and his hand on his dick, which was still steadily pumping.

"Fuck me, fuck me now!" He cried out.

Thor didn't need to be told a third time. He pulled his fingers out, now that Loki was plenty stretched, and let go of his dick. Loki whined at the sudden loss of contact. Thor applied some of the lubricant to his own cock, shuddering slightly when he rubbed it in, now finally touching himself.

He pulled Loki's legs up and used a hand to position his now slick dick at Loki's entrance. He used his other arm to support himself above Loki. He caught his eyes, loving how Loki looked like this. His hair was damp and clung to his face. He was covered in sweat and still moaning softly. Thor had done this to him, and he looked beautiful. He bent down and kissed him again. Loki wrapped an arm around Thor's head and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

Thor pushed his dick into him. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor. Thor and Loki moaned into their joined mouths. Thor felt one of Loki's hands grip his bicep as Thor pushed deeper into him. Their mouths continued to crash together, they groaned in unison as Thor pushed further and further into Loki until finally, he could go no more. He broke the kiss and looked down to Loki. He had a look of contentment on his face as Thor filled him. There was something else there as well. Adoration? Love?

Thor pressed his lips to Loki's again for a second, and looked down into his eyes. His cock was so far in Loki that his balls were touching his ass. Loki felt incredible. So warm. So tight. So eager and willing. Thor didn't know where he ended and Loki began. He had never felt like this before in his life. This wasn't sex. It was more than that. Making love? Maybe even more than that. Thor just knew that whatever he was feeling in that moment, he wanted to feel it forever. With Loki. With _his_ Loki.

Thor pulled his dick back a few inches, and began thrusting. Slowly at first. He didn't want to overwhelm Loki (or himself) completely. He wanted them both to savour this ...unity for as long as possible.

His hips gently pushed in and out of Loki, his cock dragging along Loki's tight entrance, never quite leaving it completely but getting close enough that his head lightly brushed it. He began to pick up pace. He grabbed Loki's ass, spreading him a little more and allowing Thor to go faster. Loki had moved a hand to his cock and stroked it to Thor's thrusts, syncing up their movements. Thor moved his hand to Loki's chest, his fingers tracing out the light muscle definition, gently tweaking his nipples, just feeling how he felt with Thor moving in him.

Thor didn't know how long they'd been doing this. 20 minutes? An hour? Longer? He'd lost all concept of time the moment Loki had removed his clothes, Thor had more important things to focus on. It was getting dark in the room. He didn't care how dark it got. All he needed to see was Loki. To see how his face moved when Thor sped up, then slowed his thrusting. Never letting him get too used to one speed.

Eventually Thor changed their position. He sat up straight on the centre of the bed. Loki sat on his lap facing him as he took Thor into himself. He had wrapped his arms and legs around Thor and gently bounced on his dick. It was his turn to control the speed. Thor had his own arms around Loki, caressing the planes of his back. He loved how close they were. Chests pressed together, sliding together as Loki moved on him. He had his face buried in Loki's shoulder, smelling him, taking in his scent. He could feel Loki's dick caught between their stomachs, still hard and leaking.

In the corner of the room was a large mirror, and when Thor moved his head to above Loki's shoulder he could see them in it. Loki had conjured some candles while they switched positions, and now Thor could see him better. In the mirror Loki's back was covered in sweat, his hips moved over Thor. Thor could even see his own dick, admiring how it looked (and felt) as it moved in and out of Loki.

Another hour. Maybe two? He didn't really know. All he did know was that he had never happier that he and Loki were gods. Their stamina was unparalleled, and neither had came yet. If Thor had been with a human, it would have ended long ago. He often had to force himself to finish quicker in case the mortal started to suffer. But Loki and he were gods. They could go ten times longer than a human. But he was getting close. 

Half a dozen positions later and Thor was almost ready to pop. Judging by Loki's constant panting and writhing, he was close as well. 

Loki was lying back on the bed his legs being held open by Thor as he pistoned into him. Mortals were such fragile creatures, but Loki could take a real pounding. Loki was practically screaming when Thor adjusted his angle and hit that sweet spot. Loki's hand rubbed his dick as Thor fucked into him. This was going to end very soon. He was moaning loudly along with Loki. 

"Now Thor!" Loki yelled as he started cumming. He was shooting all over himself. His hand, his chest, one spurt even reached his face, another hit Thor. 

Thor fucked him through his orgasm, not relenting for a second and loving the movements and noises Loki was making as he came. A few short moments later Thor was joining him. He blew his load inside Loki. His whole body was shuddering with pleasure as his balls emptied. Thor was seeing stars but he continued to pound into Loki until he was finished. 

What seemed like an eon later, Thor was spent and panting heavily, as was Loki. He gently pulled his softening dick out then collapsed on top of him. Loki looked so beautiful like this, he noticed. Hair a mess, sweaty, covered in his own seed. Thor had _made_ him look like this. Admiring his handiwork he kissed Loki again. This time, not gently, not lustfully, just messily. Passionately messy. 

He broke the kiss and rolled off him, lying still beside him. He knew it would be some time before he could move. 

"We need to wash." Loki said, as he turned his head to look at Thor. Gods, Thor could get lost in those eyes. 

"No we don't." Thor replied. 

"We are both sticky, sweaty, uncomfortable messes, and my ass is filled with your cum!" 

Thor closed his eyes, he just wanted to sleep now. "And you loved it." 

He could practically hear Loki roll his eyes and then felt the bed shift. He opened his eyes to see Loki leaving. 

"Where are you going?" He asked. 

"To clean up! I'll be back in a few minutes." He leant over to kiss Thor. Thor tried to pull him back into the bed, but Loki quickly got away, and left the room giggling. 

Loki may have wanted to clean up, but Thor was far too tired to care about himself. He pulled the covers down and slid underneath them, pulling them back up to his upper chest. When Loki returned, he climbed into the bed beside Thor. 

"Missed you." Thor whispered. 

He pulled Loki in tight against him, draping his arms over him and tangling their legs together. 

Loki just moaned appreciatively. Thor pressed a small kiss to the back of his head, and tried to snuggle him closer. 

300 years. 300 years he'd waited and it had finally happened. And it was better than anything he ever dreamed or hoped. 

Thor fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was ...hot? I'd like to think it was hot. Anyhoo please do tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, domestic-y, fluffy (and yes, smutty), goodness abounds!

It was starting to get bright when Thor awoke. Morning was fast approaching. He couldn't have been asleep more than four hours. He looked to Loki to see that he was still fast asleep. Over the night their positions had changed and now Thor was on his back with Loki cuddled into his side, his head resting on Thor's chest, arms holding each other tight. Thor hummed contentedly and started dozing again.

***

The next time he awoke the sun was streaming in through the window. He was alone. He sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and wondered where Loki had gone. On the nightstand was a note. He read it.

_'Brother,_

_Gone to fetch you an authentic Midgard breakfast. Back soon._

_XX_

_P.S. Please do have a shower before we eat. As much as I'd like to be reminded of last night when I see you, I fear the stench may be overwhelming.'_

Thor grinned. Loki hadn't ran out in act of regret, he just wanted to get him breakfast. He reread the note again. He didn't know what a 'shower' was, but he was in serious need of a wash. Dried sweat, cum and lubricant did not smell good.

***

The bathroom was confusing. There was a tall glass enclosure that he assumed he was supposed to 'shower' in, but Thor couldn't figure out how to activate it. It was all confusing levers and weird buttons. Plus he felt very confined when he closed the door.

In the end he settled for a bath. Big enough for two, he noted. As he soaked in the warm water, he let his mind wander. Last night had been incredible. Easily the most amazing experience of his very long life.

But did Loki feel the same?

Obviously Loki had enjoyed it. And had felt comfortable cuddling with Thor through the night. And was fetching him food now. Loki had admitted that he too had harbored feelings for him the last several centuries. So Loki clearly liked him. Simple! Loki liked Thor. Thor liked Loki.

Happily ever after?

Thor sighed. Not a chance of that happening.

What was he supposed to do next? Loki had very recently committed some serious crimes and was wanted by Odin. By not immediately turning Loki in he was committing treason. He could maybe try to talk to Loki, convince him to turn himself in. Thor and Frigga could convince Odin to go easy on him. He could spend a few centuries in the dungeons and be done with it. In a thousand years everything could be back to normal. Even if Odin kept him down there longer, Thor could release him when he became king.

And then there was the incest. Thor had just had sex with his brother! Okay, not technically his brother anymore. But one recent revelation did not erase over a millennium of fraternity. Loki was definitely still his brother. Loki had even called him brother in his note, so he must have still felt 'brotherly' as well.

It was all so confusing. Thor sighed heavily then dipped his head beneath the water. He had no idea what he was going to do.

The water was getting cold. He quickly washed himself and stepped out of the bath.

***

His Asgardian armour seemed much too formal (and uncomfortable) for breakfast. And no matter how comfortable they were with each other now, eating in the nude just seemed ...wrong. Fortunately he found some typical human clothing in a dresser in the bedroom. He had seen Darcy wear something very similar once. She had called them 'sweats'. They were very comfortable, if a little tight on his bulky frame. Clearly designed to fit Loki, not Thor, and as such left a thin strip of flesh visible between the bottom of the shirt, and top of the trousers, and also highlighted his genitals in such a way that could be considered showing off. He secretly hoped Loki would notice that.

Loki had finally returned to the cabin. Thor noticed that he too had thought it best to wear normal human clothing. "

I thought it would be better to prepare a meal without magic." He said, as he began to lay out the various foodstuffs on the bench. " 'When on Earth, do as earthlings do!' And all that."

Thor sat at the table and watched him. Loki had always been much better in the kitchen than him. Thor was a prince. Servants usually prepared and brought him his food. Loki's too. But along the way Loki had probably felt it prudent to learn how to feed himself. Thor admired that, but had no intention of doing the same. He wasn't graceful enough to cook.

Half an hour later and there were some truly wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Thor's hunger was growing by the second, he hadn't even realised how starving he was until he saw the food. Loki had refused to tell him what he was cooking when Thor asked, but it smelt heavenly.

***

Loki was no longer the God of Mischief, Thor decided. He was now the God of Great Food. Thor had never had bacon before, but from now on he planned to eat it at every meal. It may just be Midgard's greatest accomplishment. There was other Earth food on the plate, but bacon was easily the best.

They ate in silence. Thor too busy scoffing down his meal to speak. But it wasn't awkward. Quite pleasant actually. Every few minutes they would catch each others eye and smile. Loki was making him feel like a youth again, as if this were one of his first loves he was with. He supposed in a way it was.

When they had finished Thor removed the plates from the table and carried them into the kitchen. He couldn't help his grin, when Loki noticed his hips showing under his shirt, and his ass and bulge showing prominently through his tight sweatpants. He swore he saw Loki licking his lips while he checked him out.

Thor sighed when he sat back down at the table opposite Loki. No putting it off any longer. They had to talk.

"Loki," Thor began, adopting a serious tone.

Loki cut him off. "Brother, I know what you're going to say, and I don't want to discuss it."

"You committed some very serious crimes." Thor said gravely.

"I am well aware of what I did." Said Loki through gritted teeth. 

"Then you understand my position." 

"Of course I do. But I don't want to discuss it." 

"Loki," argued Thor, "we can't just ignore this!" 

Loki buried his face in his hands. "One more day." 

"What do you mean?" 

Loki looked to Thor and pleaded, "Just let us have have one more day together. One more day of happiness. We've waited so long for this. Let us enjoy it a little longer. One more day, and then we'll talk. Deal?" 

Thor sighed and considered Loki's answer. Yes, Loki's crimes needed to be dealt with, but he had a point. They had both waited so long for each other, and he didn't want to give this up or change it so quickly. 

"One more day." Thor agreed. 

Loki raised from his chair, walked around the table to Thor and kissed him. 

He then stopped and smirked, "Now how about a blow job?" 

*** 

Thor really, really liked Loki's dick. He really, really liked his ass, and he really, really liked seeing Loki naked. 

But Odin's beard his mouth was heaven. 

Thor had been sprawled out naked on the sofa for the last twenty five minutes, while Loki sucked his dick. Loki was very good at sucking his dick. 

Very, very good. 

His mouth felt amazing, all wet and warm and tight did he say amazing? Thor could barely think straight. All he cared about right now were the wonderful things Loki was doing with his mouth. That beautiful suction. His swollen lips swallowing him down. Those great noises. 

Loki had pushed his trousers down and was stroking himself as he went to town on Thor. He'd kept his shirt on, and Thor wanted him to take it off, so they could be naked together, but he really didn't want Loki to stop what he was doing for even a second. 

Loki's mouth got tighter causing Thor to moan heavily and roll his head back onto the arm of the couch. He reached an arm down and stroked Loki's hair, Loki moaned a little as well. 

Fuck stamina. 

Thor wanted to come soon. He felt incredible, but also a little guilty, Loki's jaw had to be getting a little tired by now. He stopped fighting his orgasm and let it build. His body was beginning to shiver, his hips jerking up a little into Loki's mouth. 

"Loki..." Thor warned. 

Loki didn't stop. Just kept doing that marvellous thing with his tongue and then Thor was cumming, he was shooting into Loki, and Loki was just swallowing it down, not letting a drop out. This just made him shoot more until his body stilled. 

He was done. But Loki still had his mouth on him, still lapping up whatever was left. Thor could feel his erection subsiding in his mouth, Loki's tongue easing over his most sensitive spots. 

Loki finally pulled off him and grinned at Thor. 

Thor grinned back, extremely thankfully. 

"Do you want me to ...?" Thor gestured at his Loki's dick, which he was rapidly stroking. 

"No I got it." He grunted. He climbed up onto the couch and straddled Thor, sitting just above his withered dick. 

Thor massaged Loki's thighs as he stroked himself. 

"Come for me Loki." He demanded. 

Loki threw his head back and groaned. Thor watched as his seed shot out of that beautiful dick and landed on Thor's chest. 

Thor continued to hold him by the waist as he rocked through the aftershocks, until finally his body stopped shaking. Thor eased his hand off his dick and watched as it shrank and got softer, returning to its flaccid state. 

He may have been a little obsessed with Loki's dick. 

Loki finally pulled his black T-shirt off, and used it to wipe the mess off Thor as best as he could, before lying down on top of Thor, to kiss him. 

Thor held him tight as their mouths met. He could taste his own essence in Loki's mouth. He loved this. 

Just lying with Loki, lazily making out. He loved the closeness, the feel of Loki's naked body against his own. 

Loki pulled off him and stood up. Thor was still a little sticky and sweaty, and now Loki was too. 

Another bath was in order. 

*** 

Thor was right. The bath had been big enough for two. He wondered whether that was an intentional choice by Loki. 

He wrapped his arms around Loki. Thor was sitting up in the tub and Loki was between his legs, his back to Thor's chest. Thor kissed his neck. 

Loki was humming softly and running his arms along Thor's arms. 

The water in the tub was the perfect temperature, and had been for a while (Thor had a sneaking suspicion Loki was magically keeping the water warm so they didn't have to get out). 

Thor couldn't remember the last time he was this relaxed. 

Loki was pressed closely against him and Thor was doing his best not to get hard. This was a time for intimacy and relaxation, not sex. And yes, sex was often intimate and relaxing, but he didn't want to mar this experience by rutting against Loki's slick back in a bath. 

He just wanted to feel Loki. Feel his warm wet body against his own. Feel the way Loki was softly rubbing his arms as they were tightly wrapped around his chest, pulling him as close as physically possible. 

He kissed Loki's neck again. The heat of the water was starting to affect him. He could feel his eyes getting heavy. He reluctantly stepped out of the bath, bringing Loki with him. He wrapped a fluffy towel around them and tried to dry them off. 

*** 

They spent most of the afternoon dozing on the sofa. Thor had redressed in his sweats, and Loki found another pair to wear. 

The sofa hadn't really been designed to hold two grown men lying on it, but Thor had made it work by insisting on cuddling Loki as close as he could. 

They just about fit. 

*** 

Dinner time. 

Loki was preparing another meal for them. Thor was making himself useful as well. Not by helping Loki in the kitchen of course, he'd just get in the way. No Thor had grabbed the candles that Loki summoned last night from the bedroom. And now he was busy placing them all over the dining area to create a romantic atmosphere. 

"I had no idea..." Loki said quietly once they had began eating. 

"About what?" Asked Thor. No bacon this time, he sadly noted. But the steak was delicious. 

"That you were such a romantic. I never really thought of you as the candles and dimmed lighting type. Maybe more of the type of guy to get drunk, sleep with the prettiest woman you can find, fuck her, then leave her." 

Thor grinned. "Maybe I just think you're special. And maybe none of those maidens cooked for me." 

"I'm special?" Loki asked amusingly. 

Thor stood and bent over the table to place a sloppy kiss on Loki's forehead. 

"Yes, you're special." He laughed as Loki tried to wipe his head with a cloth. 

"And If you so prefer it, I will happily fuck you if you keep feeding me like this." 

Loki smirked at him. "Eat your meal and we'll see."

*** 

Dinner had gone well. Thor was now full and ready for the evenings activities. 

They'd been making out on the bed for the last fifteen minutes, Thor on top of Loki. Their cocks rubbing together between their tight bodies, clothes long since discarded. 

Last night Thor had spent many hours ploughing Loki. And now it was his turn. He couldn't wait to see Loki's face when he told him. 

"Fuck me." Thor breathed in between their kisses. 

"We are getting there." Loki whined gently. "I just need some time before I feel ready to take you." 

"No." Thor stated, pausing their kiss and staring down at Loki, eyes dark with want. "I want you to fuck me." 

Loki's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. "You mean...?" 

Thor kept his eyes locked on Loki's and nodded. "I mean." 

"Well alright then. Flip over." Loki's face changed again and adopted his trademark smirk. 

Thor moved off Loki and lay on the bed on his stomach, burying his face in the soft pillows and spreading his legs to allow Loki better access. He hadn't been fucked in over a decade. He was going to try his best to enjoy this. 

He could hear Loki moving behind him, changing his position. Thor assumed he was slicking up his fingers to press into him. He could feel his cheeks being parted and then... 

"Ohh." Thor moaned. 

That was definitely not his finger. 

Loki's tongue swiped over his entrance, causing Thor shudder. Thor couldn't help the enormous smile on his face as Loki tongued his hole. Thor had never done this before. The idea of someone probing one of his most intimate, vulnerable areas had always unnerved him slightly. 

Apparently he didn't know what he'd been missing. 

Thor pushed his ass back into Loki, trying desperately to feel more of that hot wetness. Loki's tongue was expertly licking around and over his hole. Thor's hands gripped the bedsheets tight as his nerve endings were set ablaze. When Loki's tongue actually started probing his entrance and going inside, Thor swore he started mewling like a kitten. 

Thor could feel some of Loki's saliva run down his crack and onto his balls, the slight chill causing him to shiver and dick to start throbbing. Thor went to reach an arm down to tug himself but Loki stopped him. 

"Not yet," Loki breathed against his ass. "I want you to come without being touched." 

Thor whined into the pillow. Loki was doing excellent work, his tongue downright spearing into him, but he didn't think it would be enough to get him to completion. He ground his hips into the mattress, revelling in the pleasure that accompanied that sweet friction on his member. 

Loki definitely had Thor purring, and he didn't care. Thor had never felt so incredible. He'd said it before, he'll say it again. Loki's mouth was heaven. 

Thor could feel the heat building inside him. Orgasm was approaching. Loki pressed a finger inside him causing Thor to groan loudly. Thor could feel the finger stroking his inside walls. His hips were bucking wildly. Loki pressed in a second finger, which started working in tandem with the first. Loki quickly found that magical bundle of nerves and Thor was soon overwrought with the sensations. 

He couldn't help it and started crying out, fire spreading through his veins, body squirming on the bed as he started to cum. He grabbed the head of his dick to catch it so the sheets remained unmessed. Loki continued to fuck him with his fingers until Thor was done. 

Loki flipped Thor onto his back to let him rest. Then he brought Thor's hand to his mouth and lapped up Thor's cum, closing his eyes and enjoying every sticky drop. The sight of Loki straddling him and tasting him sent a small twinge to Thor's dick, which was in the process of deflating. 

"Now then, ready for part two?" Loki asked after licking Thor's hand clean. 

Thor just nodded. He didn't think he had the strength to talk, let alone get fucked. But he knew he definitely wanted Loki inside him. 

Loki grinned at him and began to lube up his dick. Thor spread his legs to get himself in position. Loki hadn't fingered him for long, but he knew he could take Loki. Thor was the Asgardian God of Strength, he could handle Loki's dick with minimal prep. 

Loki placed his cock at Thor's entrance and grinned again. Thor steeled his nerves, he knew what was coming. Loki thrust his entire length into Thor at once. Thor gasped loudly. He could feel himself stretched around Loki, but he could handle it. He signalled that he was okay to Loki. 

Loki began thrusting into Thor. Hard. So hard that Thor could hear and feel Loki's balls slapping against him every time he went fully deep. He'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt, but he didn't care, he wanted Loki inside him, wanted Loki to get off as best as possible. He'd already made Thor feel incredible twice today, not counting the food. Loki could fuck him as hard and as fast as he wanted. 

And he did. 

Loki pistoned into him so fast the bed started creaking under his movements. Thor could do nothing but lie there. Fortunately the pain was quickly being replaced by pleasure as Loki filled him. Loki pressed a hand to Thor's chest to steady himself, had a hand gripping his thigh tight, and had a hand stroking Thor's dick to get it hard again. 

Wait a minute. 

Thor looked down. Thor could definitely feel a hand around his dick, and could see his dick moving, yet Loki wasn't touching him, both hands elsewhere. He did a have a look of fierce concentration on his face though. 

_Magic_ , he thought, _well that's a nice trick._

Thor threw his head back onto the pillow again. Loki's phantom hand had him at full hardness and leaking, and he was still thrusting into him. Thor had never been fucked this hard in his life. He'd never thought Loki would be the type of guy to go at it hard. Maybe he didn't usually go this hard but was only doing it now because he knew Thor could take it. Asgardians were far stronger than humans. Thor knew from experience that he often had to hold back so as to not seriously injure mortals, and even other Asgardians. Thor smiled. He loved that Loki could go at full throttle with him, even if Thor couldn't do it with Loki. There were very few beings in the universe who could truly match Thor in bed.  Loki, unfortunately, was not one of them. 

Loki was sweating. Thor could see a small bead of water run down his face, his neck, and along his chest. He was close. Thor wrapped his legs around Loki to try and pull him closer and feel him as he fucked into Thor. He tried to hurry his own orgasm along so he could match Loki, but the magic hand wasn't quite doing the job. 

He wrapped his own hand around his length, feeling the other one disperse around him. He rapidly stroked it, trying to match Loki's pace. He dug down deep. He'd just cum recently, but he needed to go again soon to finish with Loki. 

He could feel his hole expanding and contracting to accommodate Loki, could feel the pleasure this was giving him, giving the both of them. He was being filled in a way that he had never had before. Not with any of his other male lovers. _Loki_ was filling him. 

Thor clenched around Loki, causing the trickster to moan loudly. Thor did it again, and Loki started crying out his name. Hearing Loki call for him while doing this was enough to bring his own orgasm nearer. 

"Loki..." He cried out, as he began to shoot. Loki pulled out and stroked himself. Their bodies shuddering wildly as they shot their seeds in unison on Thor's chest. 

"Loki..." Thor whispered after they had both finished. Loki said nothing, he looked exhausted. Thor could sympathise. He reached for a towel beside the bed and cleaned the mess off himself. Loki collapsed on top of him the second he had finished. 

Thor held him tight, feeling his warm naked body, slick with sweat against his own. He didn't want to move til morning, but he used one hand to drag the covers over the both of them, his other hand wrapped around Loki. 

Once snug in the bed, Thor pressed a gentle kiss to Loki's head and Loki pressed one to his chest. Thor tried hard not to think about how empty he now felt with Loki not inside him, and now he knew no one would ever be able to fill him like that again. And he definitely didn't want to think about how tomorrow everything might change again between them. 

Thor sighed, he had fallen hard and was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
